


Fic Bites - Haikyuu

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Haikyuu





	1. Daichi/Oikawa – Accomplices/Partners/Teammates

Oikawa flinched when the gym doors opened and Daichi stepped through, his face in a thunderous expression, but Oikawa was irritated himself. He turned away from him, and threw the ball up for another serve, ignoring the twinge in his knee and focusing instead on the satisfying sound of the ball slamming into the floor and shooting off towards the far wall. He heard Daichi’s deep sigh, even from that distance, and was surprised when instead of a scolding, he got gentle hands turning him around and Daichi giving him a concerned frown.

“I haven’t handled this well, and I’m sorry; I’m worried, and I wish you’d be more careful,” he said, hands coming up to cup his face. Instead of responding verbally, Oikawa nodded and let Daichi tug him out of the gym.


	2. Bokuto/Kuroo/Oikawa – King/Queen x Common Folk

Kuroo rolled his eyes as Bokuto and Oikawa slipped into the blacksmith’s in a way they assumed was stealthy, and it would have been if not for the overly fine cloaks they wore. He set down his hammer and wiped his hands, muttering wryly, “I would think two kings would be too busy to visit a foreign kingdom.”

Bokuto was on him in a moment, pulling him into a tight hug, smile wide as he said, “I really wanted to see you, and I ran into Oikawa on the way here!” Oikawa seemed content to keep his distance, but he moved closer the minute Kuroo held out his hand.

“We figured you missed us anyway,” he said with a smirk, taking Kuroo’s hand.

“Don’t listen to him,” Bokuto said before Kuroo respond, “Iwaizumi told me he sulked the whole time he was away.”


	3. Kuroo/Daichi – Urban Fantasy

Kuroo faced away from him in the bed, basking in the sun spot from their apartment window, and held his breath in anticipation. Daichi stroked gently over his hip, softly reminding him “it helps if you breathe through the pain,” and waited for the nod before laying his hands over the cursed skin of Kuroo’s upper thigh and pulling with his power, willing the smoky, bruise like mark to leech from his skin. Kuroo cried out, his hands tightening on the pillow so hard the cover ripped, his cat ears pressed flat against the top of his head.

It was over quickly, Kuroo flopping back on the bed when the last of the curse left him, and he smiled sleepily at Daichi, both of them sweaty and Kuroo still a little pained, and huffed in amusement when Daichi pulled him close and wrapped his wings around him.

“Worrywart,” he muttered, nuzzling tiredly against Daichi.


	4. Daichi/Oikawa/Ushijima – Fairy Tales

“I’m not--” Oikawa started and finished with, “he doesn’t.”

Daichi gave him a pitying look but still said, “He does, and you can figure out if you really hate him later.”

He looked at Ushijima in the other room, the scales painfully taking over his skin and the smoke coming from the fire in his lungs. Even with all that, he still sat calmly, wasn’t furious with Oikawa even though he undoubtedly deserved it. Oikawa looked between the two of them before grabbing Daichi’s hand and tugged him towards Ushijima.


	5. Bokuto/Kuroo – Virtual World

Kuroo surfaced from the healing spring shortly after Bokuto did, the ding of a save point activating ignored by both of them. Bokuto didn’t know how he could be expected to focus on anything anyway when Kuroo swam up to him, skin gleaming from the water, eyes half lidded and a lazy grin on his lips.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo when reached him, grinning as he leaned in to kiss him, relishing in the feel of Kuroo’s bare skin against his.

“That cabin over there is part of the save point,” Kuroo mumbled before darting in to kiss him again, cupping his face and shuddering as Bokuto’s hands slid down his sides to grip his hips.

“I like how you think,” he murmured, pressing kisses to Kuroo’s face as he tugged them back towards the shore.


	6. Kuroo/Oikawa – Royalty

Oikawa kept his eyes on Kuroo as he buttoned up his shirt, taking in the way he lounged on the bed with only a blanket to hide parts of him away.

“Looking good, your highness,” he mumbled, voice still hoarse from sleep, eyes slowly tracing up Oikawa’s body and added, “sure you don’t want to stay in bed?” He stretched, the blanket slipping precariously lower, and Oikawa’s eyes were riveted to the spot.

“I have to get back to my retinue, and so do you,” he said, even as he moved closer again, broad shoulders shifting under the fabric of his shirt.

“Should I get dressed then?” he asked, laughing when Oikawa’s only response was to pull him up and kiss him.


End file.
